Once Upon a Time: The Rulers of Darkness
by Calebray866
Summary: You've seen The Queens of Darkness but is Story Brooke and our heroes ready for the three Rulers of Darkness who are be any on riding Story Brooke of magic once and for all. Can this villainous group be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time: The Rulers of Darkness

( you've met the Queens of Darkness now Story Brook must prepare for The Rulers of Darkness. Enjoy)

Chapter 1: Meet The Rulers of Darkness

A dark sinister looking man with a black robe and gray hair with a Judge's hat walks in the darkness in the town of Story Brook alongside him was a woman dressed in a purple dress and feather boa of the same color.

This man was known as Judge Frollo and Yzma. Frollo was approaching the Governor's Office to meet up with a fellow Ruler of Darkness.

Frollo and Yzms enter the Governor's Office and approaches the Governor, a big heavy set man and fat with his hair tied in two Indian style pig tails and wore a red pilgrim hat with a feather but in contrast to his original outfit he wears a formal black suit and tie dressed looking like a Governor or Politician.

The name plate on the Governor's desk read " Gov. J. Ratcliffe"

Frollo smiled wickedly and said. " Governor Ratcliffe,". Getting Ratcliffe's attention.

"Frollo?" Governor Ratcliffe said slightly curious on why he is stopping by. " What do I owe this visit?"

" We have A plan," Frollo explained in a grim tone. " What if I told you, Ratcliffe?" He said. " That Yzma and I are looking to bring The Rulers of Darkness back together to rid this town from magic once and for all?"

Governor Ratcliffe, now intrigued asked. " Alright Heathens," he said. "You've peeked my attention what's in it for me?" He asked greedily.

"Your happy ending of course," Yzma answered. "And a gold mine with your name on it, " Stromboli said

"When do we start?" Ratcliffe asked with a nasty grin. " Once the magic is gone from Story Brooke then all of the gold," Governor Ratcliffe said stacking his last coin. " Is mine!" He chuckled

Governor Ratcliffe finally excepted the offer and at last The Rulers of Darkness were back.

" So Judge?" Yzma questioned. " How do we get this done and over with?" The impatient Yzma said.

"Trust me I have the solution," Frollo said sinisterly. " Soon we will cleanse Story Brooke now and forever!" Governor Ratcliffe and Yzma smiled evilly in agreement. "Even if we must burn the whole town to the ground!" Frollo declared. " Now let's begin,"

( Actors who play The Rulers of Darkness: Sir Ian Mckallain as Judge Frollo, Jada Picket Smith as Yzma, and Danny Devitto as Governor Ratcliffe. Enjoy and yes Frollo is the leader of The Rulers of Darkness and basically the main villain of this story, and I am up for backstory ideas for these villains as well.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Storm Brewing

Henry runs out of his room and says. " I can't find my pen!"

Meaning the magical pen that writes stories and bends reality itself.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. " Where did you have it last?"

Henry thought for a second. " It was in my pocket then a guy in a black robe bumped into me..." Henry stopped and thought for a second. "I think that guy stole it,"

"I just got done talking to Rumple," Regina said. "He says his Dark One dagger has been stolen and he says he knows who's behind this,"

They make their way to Gold's shop.

"So do you know exactly who is behind this?" Emma asked trying to find out who's causing trouble in Story Brooke.

Rumple sighed and said. "They call themselves The Rulers of Darkness," he explained. " made up of Judge Frollo, Yzma, and Governor Ratcliffe their planning their comeback in a big way,"

Charming enterupted. " So why are they in Story Brooke?"

"This is the first time they've gathered in a long time," Rumple explained. " Their true goal is to eliminate magic." Everyone gasped as he said this. "Forever,"

"But..." Henry said. " if they get rid of magic that means no more Story Brooke and no more stories," Henry sound very distressed by this news why would those three villains want to get rid of magic?

" it is believed that Frollo is the leader of the group," Rumple said. " and is the worst of them all killing someone with no hesitation," Rumple continued. " Ratcliffe and Yzma later joined him for unknown reasons,"

Those The Rulers of Darkness must be stopped, Emma thought to herself this was her home more importantly Henry's home and once they take away the magic and the stories it will no longer exist. Emma was ready to defend her home and recover the stolen Dagger and Author's Pen.

"Then we'll just have to fight back," Emma said.

"oh such sentiment," a dark taunting voice said everyone turns to find Frollo, Yzma and Governor Ratcliffe standing there.

Everyone sprang up to fight. " Whoa! Hold your horses," Ratcliffe said." We just want to chat with you savages," Regina wrinkled her nose at that comment.

Frollo paced around the room eyeing each individual. " We are not the enemies."the judge told them. " Magic is the true enemy in this story and all of Story Brooke it is being poisoned as we speak. " Frollo declared.

"But if you get rid of magic," Regina said. " then Story Brooke will fade from existence,"

"Who cares?" Yzma retorted. " if that's the way it has to be sacrifices must be made," Emma hardened her gaze at the three villains.

"Then I guess you're going to have to get through us to do it," she said firmly.

"So be it," Frollo said. "We shall meet again and in that time you won't be so lucky Miss Swan," with that Frollo, Yzma and Ratcliffe left without another word.

When outside Frollo tells his colleagues. " I guess they have chosen death and blood shed," then said lastly. "I Pity them,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Taking a Stand and Henry's Kidnapping

Emma addresses her family. " We can't let The Rulers of Darkness have their way," she said. " or they could destroy everything we know and love we need to retrieve the stolen items," she looked to Henry, her parents, and Regina for support. " that's our towns only hope of defeating The Rulers of Darkness. So who's with me?" She asked.

Henry stepped up. " I'm with you Frollo's messed with the wrong family and the wrong town," Emma smiled at Henry's support.

" I'm in," Regina added." I have seen this town from the ground up with our stories that brought us together those so called rulers will not take those away from me,"

Soon everyone in the family agreed.

" I know just the person who can help," Rumple said. " he is very powerful yet mysterious," He just earned the whole groups attention. " The Great Sorcerer known as Yen Sid he is the one who knows what can save Story Brooke."

"Yen Sid?" Snow questioned. " I thought he was just an urban legend?" Rumple grinned and said. " But aren't we as well?" He remarked.

" so where can we find him?" Henry asked. Rumple smiled at him softly. " he's right here in Story Brooke," he answered. " In fact he already here.

This caused a moment of silence as they heard big foot steps and the door opened and out stepped a tall bearded man with a blue robe and pointy hat with stars on it.

"Are you?..." Charming said. " Yen Sid?"

"That I am," Yen Sid answered. " I have come because I had a vision this would happen that The Rulers of Darkness would gather once again." He shook his head and said. " if they manage Frollo has been looking to destroy magic for years, even if it means Story Brooke's destruction in the process, he sees himself as a Virtuous man though his actions say other wise a complete monster," he continued with saying. " Ratcliffe and Yzma are aiding him for their own personal reasons,"

"To stop them you must find that dagger and the magic pen," Yen Sid told them. " they most likely have them hidden separate Frollo's quite crafty that way,"

The family joined together with Emma ready for the task.

Meanwhile, Henry saw something move at the corner of his eye and followed it. At first he saw nothing until a hand was placed over his mouth and was dragged off.

"Henry I need you to..."Emma stopped mid sentence. " Henry?" She looked around for him but was no where to be found Regina stepped outside and saw a note on Henry's backpack.

She brought it in. " I think I know what's happened to him." She showed Emma the note that read.

" Dear Savages,

If you are reading this, I have kidnapped your son.

Do not bother looking for us if you do he is as good as dead.

Sincerely,

Gov. J Ratcliffe."

Regina burned the note with fire in her hands Emma giving a not so pleased look.

( Oh no Governor Ratcliffe has kidnapped Henry! Will Emma and Regina be able to save him?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off to The New World

"You won't get away with this." Henry said to Ratcliffe who had him tied up in the brig of his ship. " both of my moms will come for me and you'll sorry."

Governor Ratcliffe pointed his pistol at Henry making him jump back and flinch and Ratcliffe said in a threatening tone "Shut...it."

Then the Governor continued. " now you are going to use your book to find my gold which I know is in Story Brooke." Then gritted his teeth and said. " that's the only thing I care about."

He would finally get back what was precious to him that his enemies took

(Flashback)

Ratcliffe is seen sailing off to The New World he checked his compass " New World! Dead ahead!" He called out.

They finally reached the land he was the first to step out as the other settlers made camp. "Alright everyone!" Ratcliffe announced. " I declare this land Jamestown!" He mounted a flag on the new found land with a smile. "John Smith." He called.

Soon he was joined by Smith. " We have now set camp and guns are ready encase any savages show up to envied us." Governor Ratcliffe nodded as he was impressed by this news of progress. " Oh come now Smith we're not here to make enemies that could potentially be our allies." Ratcliffe patted John Smith on the back joyfully.

Two man ran to The Governor frantically. "Governor!" They called out earning Ratcliffe's attention. " it's your daughter Goldie she got herself lost in the Forrest and we can't seem to find her!" One of them said.

Ratcliffe gave a worried look and shouted. "Well Then! Go and Search everywhere! " the men followed his orders and began the search with Governor Ratcliffe hoping for his daughter to return to him safely.

After a few hours they couldn't find her making Ratcliffe more worried.

Then John Smith arrived with a torn up piece of cloth.

Ratcliffe's eyes glasses over and shook his head in disbelief. "Their Savages!" He shouted. " Their filthy little heathen savages!"

He turned to address the rest of the settlers. " Ready your weapons...because it's time to sound the drums of war!" The enraged Governor bellowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Man Cub

Governor Ratcliffe ported his ship in a jungle as Henry had informed him that the map in the book said to go there. That's where Henry sees Yzma waiting for them " What took you so long did you stop at a drive through on the way?" Yzma sassed.

"The boy was quite troublesome." Ratcliffe said. "Where's Frollo?"

" How should I know?" Yzma shrugged. " All he told me was he was going to meet with our benefactor." She answered.

Henry looked at the pair courteously. " Benefactor? You mean Frollo is working under someone else?" He asked.

" Here's my answer kid," Yzma said. "It's nonya as in none of your business." She snapped.

He went silent as he was told but was still puzzled on who this mysterious leader was as he was most likely the hidden hand behind The Rulers of Darkness hinting that Frollo wasn't working alone while trying to assemble the Rulers of Darkness.

" all we will tell you is that he is not as merciful as we are savage boy." Ratcliffe told Henry.

Yzma and Ratcliffe took Henry and tied him to a tree then went to sleep in separate tents while bickering, Henry then saw a feral boy in a red loincloth with coco colored skin and messy Raven black hair hidden in the trees. "Psst."

Henry didn't respond so the boy did it again. Still nothing then the feral boy grabbed a coconut at threw it at him hitting him on the head.

"Huh..wha?" Henry stirred.

The young jungle boy shushed him then climbed down carefully and flawlessly.

" Don't worry." The boy told Henry. " I'm going to free you and get you out of here." He said quietly as he cut Henry's ropes with a sharp rock.

"Now come on, quick before they wake up." The kid told Henry, grabbing Henry and climbed up the tree with him.

Then jumped from one tree to the next until they escaped enough to jump down.

"Thanks." Henry said dusting himself off. " By the way my names Henry." He introduced.

The young jungle boy looked at him then shook his hand. " I'm Mowgli."

"Nice to meet you." Henry told him.

"Now I will lead you back to the man village." Mowgli said. "But you do as I say or you're not going to make it out here. Got it?"

Henry shook his head in agreement "Good."

Meanwhile, Governor Ratcliffe ran to Yzma's tent. "Yzma! Wake Up...I..." Yzma sat up from her bed with a face mask and cucumbers over her eyes and Ratcliffe jumped back startled by this horrifying sight. "Gah!"

"This better be good." She said through gritted teeth as the cucumbers pop out of her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Hidden Hand

Back in Storybrook Emma, Regina, and Rumple meet up with Hook to for his help in getting Henry back and saving Storybrook from Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Yzma.

"Hold on Emma." Hook said. "Calm down and tell me exactly what happened."

Emma sighed and said. " The Rulers of Darkness have gotten back together and they're planning to get rid of magic and on top of it Yzma and Governor Ratcliffe took Henry."

"Don't worry I'll help you find him." Hook said in comfort then He had an idea. " In fact, I happened to have seen Governor Ratcliffe's ship leaving the docks," the three looked at him in surprise. "But that bitter politician was headed towards a Jungle of some sort. I shall take you there." Hook offered.

"Yeah and Frollo is still here in Storybrook." Snow stated. " Saw him sneaking around but he was gone before I could catch up to him.

Rumple lowered his head in sorrow and let out a sigh at the mention of the wicked judge. Giving the indication that he and Frollo must have Encountered each other before.

"But I'll need some help from an old friend of mine." Hook said.

Emma looked at him curiously. "Who?"

"Why me of course darling." A pirate captain stepped out of Hook's ship, he had dread locks and was wobbling around as if he wasn't all there. " Captain Jack Sparrow." He said tipping his pirate hat. "At your service, savvy?"

"Now before we set sail. I have only one question." Jack continued then paused.

"And that is?" Regina asked.

"Where's the rum?" He asked which caused an eye role from Regina.

Meanwhile in a secret dark room Frollo is seen approaching a tall cloaked and black hooded figure with every part of him was unseen even his face only visible body part of him was his skinny boney hand which pointed at the judge.

" sssssoooo everything is according to plan?" The dark figure whispered in a raspy creepy voice, the was a creepy, misty fog in the room when the figure was present.

"Of course," Frollo said trying to act calm and collected as usual. " But before I continue the task at hand...you never told me your identity." The judge said curiously at first there was nothing but silence and a brief gust of wind. "I am called by a lot of namessss...but I am most commonly." The strange creepy figure paused and looked towards Frollo then stretches his hand out and points at him. " I am known As The Ghost of Christmas Future-rrrr." The ghost hissed in an eerie manner.

At first Frollo seemed a bit frightened by this revelation of being in the presence of a ghostly spirit. Then he gathered his courage. " But why? Why have you gathered The Rulers of Darkness what's the purpose?"

The Ghost of Future lifted his hidden hooded head up. " The Greed of the heroes...they are mistreating magic like..."the spirit chuckled darkly. "A Scrooge..."

"Many times Story Brooke has neglected to give to the less fortunate villainssssss." He hissed eerily.

Frollo just wondered who was under the spirit's cloak and hood.

" The only way to bring it all into motion..." Future told Frollo then stopped. "I have a vision of The possible Future." He sighed and said. "Oh yeeeessss The future I see Storybrook will come to an end when Henry Mills becomes The Dark One."

"Impossible." Frollo scoffed.

"My visions of the future are mostly never wrong." The Ghost of Christmas Future grimaced. "It will begin with death and lead to his inner darknesssssss." The spirit finished as he disappeared into smoke and Raven feathers.

Frollo picks up a photo of Emma and sniffs it...could he actually have lust for Emma?...this was like Esmerelda all over again.


	7. Chapter 7stor

Chapter 7: Yzma's Backstory

We flashback to see a younger and once beautiful Yzma, she had come from a rich family who were very close to the Emperor, Kuzco's father, who was looking for someone to marry so Yzma was invited to see The Emperor, but there was another who caught his eye instead making Yzma jealous and feel betrayed by the one she once cared about. Soon The Emperor chose the soon to be Empress instead of Yzma making her break past the breaking point.

Yzma approaches the other young lady and The Emperor." Just who do you think you are." She said angrily. " Both of you are lying deceitful back stabbers! I did not get where I am today to get pushed around and shoved aside! One of these days I will remove you and your descendants from power even if it's the last thing I do!" the irate Yzma declared as she stormed off in a huff.

Yzma soon became obsessed with seeking her vengeance even to the point of madness. She soon stumbled onto a secret passage with potions that was kept hidden for years by orders of The Emperor.

A nasty grin came across her face with an even more nasty idea. "They'll get what's coming to them." She said menacingly. She then rummaged through the potions and found a poison vial and a rapid aging potion, then a beauty potion for herself . Yzma poured them into the drinks of the two people that did her wrong. Then snuck out the palace window, as The Emperor and Emperess awakened they hosted a feast where the pair were to deliver a toast to their new born son Kuzco.

The Emperor and Empress took a big gulp of their drinks and in a matter of seconds they both fell to the ground….. dead.

Later Yzma declaired herself as royal Viser of Kuzco once he becomes Emperor but in the mean time she shall take over, Yzma told the people that it was by the Emperor and Empress's executive orders. She decides to step everything up even further once she was alone she takes a drink of what she thought was the Beauty Potion but what she didn't realize was that the vial she was drink was in fact the Rapid aging potion. Much to Yzma's horror she began to age from older to older until she was hideous beyond all reason.


End file.
